


The Secret Lives of the BAU Pets

by SSADavieBoy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Background Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSADavieBoy/pseuds/SSADavieBoy
Summary: I would like to thank the CM discord for giving me this idea and the title explains it all!





	1. Sergio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own CM or it's characters. If I did Dave would probably get more screen time.

              Sergio, that was the name my human gave me when she first took me in. I love this human called Emily but she did also irritate the crap out of me on a daily basis. She always brought these blond humans back to the house and it was never the one she called J.J. Why never her because she seemed very attracted to this J.J.

              I contemplated this as I made my way over to my favorite spot in the middle of her bed. I stretched my body out and lay on my back for a moment before flipping over and staring at the bedroom door. "Why wouldn't she bring this J.J. human home?" I asked myself as I began to clean my paws. It would do me no good if Emily decided to give me a horrid bath. I shudder at the thought of it.

             J.J. probably never came home partly because my Emily was the most stubborn person ever but everyone loved her. At least I thought so from what I could smell every day she walked in from where ever she had gone too. The same people where always there. An older man who must own a dog, a younger man who unfortunately also owns a dog, that perky woman who watches me some times, a human about Emily's age who has tiny humans and J.J. Ah yes, the all elusive J.J., who was she and why didn't Emily take this human as her own.

             Right as I began to think on this more, the door swung open and my human walked in tiredly. She was sad by the smell of it and so was everyone else she had been around. Not the most odd thing ever considering she often came home smelling of death but this was a deeper sadness. I quickly stood to investigate and jumped off the bed padding my way over to her. She sighed and so I rubbed my head against her ankles in comforting reassurance. Something bad must have happened to one of the other humans but that couldn't be it because my human also smelled of rejection. If that J.J. human did this I  _will_ bite her ankles! 

            "Hey, buddy" she picked me up and I gave little protest knowing that she needed this despite the fact that I didn't really like it. "The case was bad. Really bad and poor Rossi was hurt and so was Tara and and Walker...then J.J. said she wasn't ready for a relationship with me and... I don't know what to do Sergio" she said sadly.

            I took a moment to soak it all in. The older man with the dog was hurt, not good because my human thought of him as a dad despite the dog involved. I silently hoped that older dog human would be alright for my human's sake. J.J. was a problem though that I wished the ultimate harm on...ankle attacks. Next time I see her she'll never see it coming for hurting my human. I meowed my plan to harm the mean J.J. but Emily just sighed and pet my head.

            "How was your day?" she asked like always and I just meowed back to say it was uneventful.

            The door bell rang and I sprang out of her arms at the smell of the J.J. human. Emily stood slowly to go open the door, surprised lite my human's face at the sight of a very sad looking J.J.

            I held off my ankle attack a moment to see what would happen.J.J. said something sounding like an I'm sorry and then they hugged and then they kissed and I thought it was about damn time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will only be Sergio and Mudgie because I honestly don't know enough about Luke to do Roxy. Dogs usually match their master's personality and so idk how to write Roxy in that way.


	2. Mudgie

         I wagged my tail excitedly "He's home! Oh boy oh boy, Dave's home! I missed you so much Dave!" I excitedly wagged my tail at the door as he approached from his car. He'd been gone for so long again and I missed him so much! Oh no...that smell that's not a good smell, that's a bad smell a very bad smell. Dave is hurt. I'll bite whatever hurt him I will! No one hurts my master, he is the best master and he loves me and I love him and no one will hurt him! The turning doorknob caught my attention and I immediately calmed down knowing Dave didn't need me hyper if he was sad and hurt.

        "Hey Mudgie" he said as he pet me and limped into the house.

        He was sad and lonely again, this was going to take some serious best friend cuddle time I thought as I padded over to the couch and watched him collapse into it and then wince in pain. I couldn't help the wimper that escaped, I don't like seeing Dave hurt or sad or lonely.

        "Come on up here boy," he patted the couch next to him and I immediately jumped up and laid down with my head gently on his lap.

        Dave didn't need his hyper excited dog, no, he needed his cuddle companion who wouldn't tell a soul that he really loved cuddling.

        "Mudgie" my master sighed and my ears perked so he'd know I was listening. "Why doesn't some one love me and before you say well Dave the team loves you, don't" he rambled and I gave my best you're being an idiot look. "Don't give me that Mudgie. I just... I just wish I had someone to come home to every night."

        I let out a huff and moved my head off his lap and back to the couch because apparently I'm not enough for him. I was stopped though by the soft crying and the potent smell of sadness radiating off of Dave. I looked up to see him crying, it wasn't the first time I'd seen master cry. He had when the nice Erin human had passed away and the other humans had. Maybe something had happened when my Dave was hurt and had taken someone else. I hoped not though because usually it took months for my Dave to be happy again and not cry so much.

        "Why does everyone leave me? All my partners have left or died, my best friends have died and the two woman I loved the most died right in front of me. I know I've got Joy but she's got her own life to live. I just despite the team, I just feel alone, ya know?" he explained through his tears.

        I understood, I really did and so I licked the tears from his face in an attempt to clean him up a bit. No tears, no sadness. My master laughing was just a bonus part of licking his face.

        "I do have you though Mudgie, but even that'll end one day" he said sadly and I barked my disagreement. I'd never leave my Dave, the great dog God would have to fight me to take me away from him. Dave still needs me and as long as he did I'd be there.


End file.
